


Tattoo

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has a tattoo in a language Alec has never seen. The explanation is surprisingly non magical and nerdy. (hint - Magnus Bane freaking loves lord of the rings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to iamaqt314 (I think) on tumblr for the prompt. :)

“What does this one mean?” Alec murmurs, tracing fingers over the lines on Magnus’ skin. Magnus freezes.

“That one? Oh, nothing much.”

Alec peers at it – it’s a couple of lines of writing in a language that is foreign to him, neat and elegant. It is beautiful. He finishes tracing over the letters, curiosity burning through him.

“What language is it? I’ve never seen it.”

“Darling, please, continue with the kissing.”

Alec raises his head from Magnus torso, looking up into his eyes. “You know my willpower outlasts yours. Is it embarrassing?”

He suddenly wonders if it is some memento from a past lover. He knows there have been many, and that a few even stuck around for a while. He didn’t think any of them were notable enough to earn a permanent place on Magnus’ body, but that’s likely just his own arrogance (or denial).

“It’s elvish,” Magnus says.

“Elves belong in stories. Nothing concrete has been heard about elves for centuries.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Not that kind of elvish. From the books.”

“Which book? I’ve read a lot of books on the shadow-world, but none about elves.”

He studies Magnus face. He’s good at controlling his expression, generally, but he can’t hide the faint blush in his cheeks. Magnus hardly ever blushes.

“Oh… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Alec says. He lies down on the bed beside him, looking at the ceiling and hoping his own cheeks stop burning (whether it’s with embarrassment, shame, or hurt, he doesn’t quite know.)

“Alec?” Magnus says, propping himself up to look at him. “Sorry. It’s nothing like what you’re thinking.”

“You don’t know what I’m thinking.”

“Let’s not play that game again. It’s… It’s from lord of the rings. A muggle book series. Fantasy.”

“I don’t know it.”

“Tolkien. Gandalf? Legolas? Beautiful majestic elf who rocks a bow and arrow? You’d like him.”

Alec has no clue what he is talking about.

“So it’s words from a made up book?”

Magnus looks slightly affronted. “Wise words. I knew Tolkien personally – genius, the man was. Very cute, if a little grumpy. I personally think he drew inspiration from my willowy physique for the elf race, but that’s my ego talking.”

Alec looks at his boyfriend, who is biting his lip in embarrassment. He’s never seen this side of Magnus before – never seen him anything less than completely self-assured. The sun is pouring through the window, softening the edges of his face, moulding him into something younger and sweeter.

“Tell me what it means,” Alec whispers, leaning close enough for his lips to brush Magnus’.

Magnus breathes in, and says with a surprising amount of emotion; “All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.”

Alec is silent, understanding his caution. Time and immortality share a complicated bond he’s still not quite grasped.

“I was lost when I read those books. It was a little after I lost a dear friend, and I felt so very tired of it all. Life had become awfully monotonous. And I saw that, and it made me reevaluate things. I decided to get the tattoo to remind me… to remind me that this time I have is a blessing, not a curse, and that I should use it as wisely as I am able.”

“Magnus…”

“Don’t look so heartbroken, Darling. It’s a terribly geeky thing to put on your skin. Very out of character.”

“It doesn’t matter where it came from, if it means something.”

“Well, for the moment, I’ve decided I’d like to use the time I’ve been given to have sex with my very attractive boyfriend. So unless you have any more questions…”

Alec rolls his eyes. “You won’t always be able to dodge conversations with kisses, you know. The novelty will wear off.”

Magnus laughs against his mouth. “Darling, I have four hundred years of experience. I know you hate that, but I promise you – we could stay in this bed for the rest of our lives and not run out of things to do.”

That provides plenty of distraction from any lingering questions. Alec presses his fingers to the tattoo and kisses Magnus


End file.
